


Look after you

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, hansoon, hoshi - Freeform, soonsol, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not fair. Hansol should not be the one taking care of Soonyoung, it should be the other way around, but Soonyoung was sick and Hansol takes it upon himself to take care of Soonyoung<br/>.<br/>"Sometimes you need someone to take care of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so since there isn't that much Hansoon fan fiction I took it upon myself to write this.

** Vomit. That was all Soonyoung could see as he stared at the bathroom tile for what seemed like hours. It was two in the morning and this was the second time that Soonyoung came running to the toilet. He even contemplated bringing in a pillow, so he could just nap in here until he had the urge to vomit again, but he didn’t want to get up and wake the others. Speaking of the others, it was a miracle that they hadn’t woken up yet. He had been throwing up for such a long time, he thought that he would have woken everyone up already, but they could be such heavy sleepers sometimes. **

** Soonyoung took a deep breath. He waited for a while before he thought that he was done with all the vomiting, but just before he could get to the sink, the urge came back and he was back to emptying the contents of his stomach, for the third time this day.  ‘What a way to start the day,’ he thought to himself, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten that weird stuff yesterday, but there’s no time to dwell on it now. **

** “Oh man,” he said as he once again proceeded to vomit. Tears sprung into his eyes. He would have cried would it not have been for the vomiting. He groaned for the fifth time before he flushed the toilet once again. He was really feeling like hell at this moment. **

** “Soonyoung?” called a drowsy voice. He turned to see Hansol rubbing his eyes by the bathroom floor. He didn’t even notice that Hansol had opened the door to the bathroom.  He felt bad for waking him up. **

** “Sorry, I promise I’ll try to be quiet,” he muttered in all his misery. Seriously being sick could be a bitch sometimes and it didn’t feel like he could be any quieter than he was already being, which wasn’t all that quiet... at all. **

** “In fact I think I’m don—” he would have finished would it not have been for the fact that he was once again vomiting. Once he finished, he put his frail hand to the handle and flushed it for what seemed like the hundredth time. Soonyoung pressed his face to his hands and took a shaky breath. **

** Hansol looked at him for a second before he spoke "It was yesterday’s food wasn’t it?” said Hansol sympathetically. Soonyoung nodded. He could hear Hansol coming closer to him. **

** “Come on,” said Hansol as he grabbed Soonyoung by the wrists. **

** “Wait. I have to brush my teeth,” he said as he walked towards the sink. He felt dizzy, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. **

** Once he was finished, he let Hansol drag him to the living room as he sat him down on the couch. **

** “What are you doing?” asked Soonyoung. **

** “Just stay there until I get back,” replied Hansol as he walked towards the kitchen.  ‘great now I have a massive headache,’  he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking him softly. **

** “Soonyoung.” He felt a hand on his shoulders. **

** “hmmm.” **

** “Come on, wake up.” He opened his eyes and was meet with Hansol’s brown ones. **

** “Here,” he said as he handed Soonyoung a mug. “Careful it’s hot.” **

** “What is it?” asked Soonyoung. **

** “It’s peppermint tea, for the nausea. Here’s a pill for the headache” **

** “But I’m not nauseous,” lied Soonyoung. **

** “Oh please, you were practically falling on your way to the couch,” said Hansol as he sat next to Soonyoung. **

** “This sucks,” soonyoung whined. **

**** “What sucks?”   
“I’m your hyung, so I should be the one taking care of you.”   
Hansol stared at the other before he chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair. “Yeah, but I’m not sick.”

** Soonyoung pouted. “That’s not what I mean. You know what I mean.” **

** “Yeah, but sometimes you need someone to take care of  you .” **

** Soonyoung drank the tea. While he still felt embarrassed that Hansol was looking after him, he still drank the tea gratefully. He could hear Hansol chuckling.  **

** “What’s so funny?” asked Soonyoung as he yawned.  **

** “It’s nothing,” replied the other. **

** “Now come on. We’re going to bed,” he said as he hauled Soonyoung towards his bed.   **

** “ We as in I’m going to sleep with  you ,” he said as his cheeks went red. **

** “Yeah, now come on. It’s not like I’m going to leave my hyung lying around miserable by himself,” he said as he lifted the covers to his bed and let Soonyoung go in first.  **

** “Oh shush you secretly enjoy this,” replied Soonyoung as he laid in Hansol’s bed. His back was to Hansol. “Goodni— morning. Good moring,” said Hansol in a drowsy voice and he yawned. Soonyoung felt even worse than before. **

** “Sorry that I—”  **

** “Don’t apologize, and just sleep,” Hansol interjected as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung. Soonyoung sighed. **

** “Goodmorning.” And just like that they both went to sleep. **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
